


Weapons in the form of words.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Cameos from other universes, Gen, Political Campaigns, Political Parties, Politicians, Shenanigans, Short, Work In Progress, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Several politicians on a party on some planet decided to annoy John's former partner, who was very close to snapping, dropping the dumbass attitude and he ended up scaring the hell out of those people.Aka: where two Lanterns decided a long time ago that one of them acts stupid and irresponsible, while the other does the smart, calculated things.Maybe a Cameo from a gffa.
Relationships: Hal Jordan & John Stewart
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Weapons in the form of words.

Senator Ki'y'ii smirked when she had seen the corps leader walk off and she shuffled closer to the other human Lantern who had been holding his champagne without taking a sip.

He was handsome, even for human standards. She bumped into him on purpose and the man jumped, before he saw it was her. A smile graced his features, while he greeted her respectfully in Interlac.

'The champagne tastes sooooo good, you should taste it' she squealed at the man who had put his glass down and declined nicely, his Earth-accent sounding like music in her ears.

'Have you met minister Yu'it't?' Ki'y'ii asked and the other politician smiled at her, knowing her plan.

'I have heard of your accomplishments, it is nice to meet you in person' the Lantern said and he smiled at the minister, who in turn introduced him to several other politicians, who in turn introduced some others to the human.

* * *

John was watching the whole scene play out and he regretted that he didn't bring popcorn along. The politicians, those slimy assholes and arrogant senators who were currently tormenting his former partner, who was very close to snapping and dropping his dumbass act.

He hated it actually more than the fact that they were throwing a party, a few days after a murder. It somehow made it sound suspicious.

The smiles fake, but smooth and the only things how John could actually tell that Hal was actually close to snapping was the spark of the ring that flickered when the lantern gestured while talking, the slight changes in his body language and his clenched fists.

One politician said something and John saw another slight change in his friends expression who had crossed his arms while listening to the horde of politicians with a neutral expression.

'Darn, your friend is close to snapping' the representative of the United planets, strong-girl or something pointed out and she smirked, while taking a slow sip of her champagne. 'I wanna see that, they tried the same trick with a friend from our dear colleagues from the Republic. Unfortunately his people can apparently sense intentions of others'.

Then she nodded towards the man in the corner of the room, who was keeping an eye on the politicians and the lantern with a smirk.

* * *

'Oh? I know your little game' the Lantern purred and he smiled humorless. 'The typical politician thing, hm?'.

'Do you know what you are dealing with?' the minister squeaked, offended.

'I don't sleep during a briefing, I know damn well what I am dealing with here' the Lantern told them, his voice cold and his expression calculating. 'But you really need to do your homework about a certain space laser samurai, that guy has that nickname for reason, you know?'.

The human male in the corner of the ball room did a mocking salute and smirked at the group of trembling politicians.

'Have fun' he teasingly said and winked at the lantern who had slowly put down the glass that someone had pressed into his hand.

'Oh, I certainly will' he said, his voice soft and gentle.

* * *

John witnessed how his former partner was talking to the group of politicians who were trembling and he smirked, suddenly glad that Hal didn't decide to kick them in the guts before headbutting them in the face.

But there's also something scary about his friend just talking, being so calm, measured and completely in control of the situation and his emotions. He usually starts punching and sees where it gets him.

That explains some of the horror stories and myths that are wandering through the universe.

Some were just plain stupid and others were complete horror stories.

'Oh? I would like to hear more of your plan to bribe a high ranking corps officer, but you shouldn't do that...Am I right?' the Lantern purred while clasping his hands behind his back and smiling at the trembling politicians. It was a toothy and a bit predatory smile, not a honest and gentle smile or a shit eating grin.

The very scary smile that most perps see when they pressed the wrong button in an interrogation.

'It's just plain stupid to bribe a Lantern who has been with the corps for years, you know?' Hal asked, softly and calm.

His scary smile got bigger when the politicians backed away from him and hurried into a hallway.

And some those horror stories are the truth, unfortunately...Fortunately, most people know better than get on the bad side of the "Man without fear" or any of his friends and colleagues.

'You scared them' John pointed out. 'I wish you stopped doing that, I liked it better that you kicked them in their nuts to get information'.

'Yeah, I suppose I did scare them since kicking in the nuts only get me banned from this shit show' Hal replied with a smirk. 'They really thought I was stupid, didn't they? Talked to the nice gentleman space samurai they tortured with their bullshit, he gave me a heads up'.

'Did you find out who had murdered the duchess of Gi'l'i?'.

'Yeah, I think so. the whole elite will assemble, south-east, docks, 2200hrs tonight'.

'Let's go rally the troops, we have a job to do' John muttered and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

'Sounds good to me, let's get our shit show started'.


End file.
